


American Teen

by yveslstyles



Series: The Styles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, No Smut, Older Harry, Sub Louis, Younger Louis, fem Louis, literally just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveslstyles/pseuds/yveslstyles
Summary: Kay and Mummy go shopping.





	American Teen

Louis was softly humming and swaying his hips lightly to the music coming from the dark, chocolate brown record payer that’s sitting across the room on a table with records pilled underneath it. He was in the master bedroom, putting away the clean laundry into his and Harry’s respective closets. He was alone for once for more than five seconds. It wasn’t unusual to have one of his three boys on him at most times. But, right now Ed and Harry are in Harry’s workshop outside working on Harry’s old Impala, he’s had it since his father passed away and Ed loves helping him with fixing it up. It’s one of his favorite things to do with his daddy. Kayden was occupied in his ballet studio, practicing for his upcoming recital.

Lois had just finished putting away Harry’s last suit for work when he felt small hands wrap around his thighs. He looked down and saw Kay’s face, smiling up at him. Louis smiled at his four-year-old, “Hello sweetheart,” he said, picking Kay up and putting him on his hip, “are you done practicing for right now?” he asked as he swayed to the music with Kay in his arms. Kay nodded his head and put his head in the crook of Louis neck, he wiggled around a bit, getting comfortable.

Kay is Louis and Harry’s quiet child, he’s more introverted than Ed and likes doing more quiet and reserved activities, opposed to his brother, who loves playing sports and is a social butterfly. Kay preferred ballet and just sitting with himself. Both Ed and Kay looked up to Harry like he is the greatest person in the world, but both are without a doubt momma’s boys. When Ed was first born, he would never want to be away from Louis, he would scream and cry when someone would pick him up. And he’s better now but he still loves cuddling up with Louis whenever he can. Kay loves Harry but it’s easy to say he would rather be with Louis most times, Harry understands, Louis is gentle and has a more caring nature, he knows that Kay still loves him.

“Do you want to go shopping with mummy today?” Louis asks while sitting down on the bed, with Kay in his lap. Kay nodded and squealed with excitement, he absolutely loved going to the store, if he was good mummy would let him get a little chocolate. Louis looked down at the outfit Kay was wearing to see if it was appropriate for the store. Both he and Harry really didn’t have rules as to what Kay and Ed could wear. If they wanted to wear dresses that was fine and if they wanted to dress in typical boy clothes that was fine. Kay tended to go for more of the feminine look, his favorite color was a robin’s egg blue and it was the color of his room. Ed wanted to be just like Harry so he opted for more of a masculine look.

Kay was wearing a little pink tutu, with a black leotard, it was not that often that he wasn’t wearing a tutu. It was his favorite piece of clothing. Louis deemed him dressed enough and told him to go slip some shoes. Louis himself then went inside his own closet to find something to wear. He went with black leggings, and a simple floral crop to, (louis is a hot momma) and black toms on his feet. When he was done getting dressed he went over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone off the charge and checked his messages. He had a few from his mom and some from Anne. He went to the bathroom and put some deodorant and perfume. He put on a little mascara and some lip gloss. He didn’t have any acne so he didn’t think he needed any face makeup.

When he was done in the bathroom he turned out both the bathroom light and his bedroom light and made his way down the hall to Kay’s bedroom to retrieve his second born. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at Kay with a soft smile on his face. Kay was talking to his stuffed animals that were sitting on his bed, he got sad and felt bad if even one was left out. He softly knocked on the door frame and made his way inside. Kay turned and smiled at him, Louis noticed he put on a pair of black toms, matching Louis.

"Mummy look!” Kay said, as he showed Louis his shoes.

“I know, love!” Louis told him, matching his enthusiasm. He allowed Kay to pick out a stuffie for him to bring and then put him on his hip and made his way down the stairs, to the kitchen, passing the living and sitting rooms. When he made it to the kitchen he sat Kay on the counter, gave him some grapes to keep him occupied and grabbed the list off the fridge and checked the fridge and pantry one more time before he left. When he was sure he had everything, he went and picked Kay up once more, Kay was the baby and loved being carried everywhere. Especially when he figured out that he could get Harry to carry him anywhere with just a pout of his lips.

Louis grabbed his bag, it was off the shoulder and had spare pull ups and snacks for Kay. As well as his wallet and gum. He made his way to the backdoor to say goodbye to Harry and Ed. He walked down the little path that was surrounded with colorful flowers that himself and his boys planted one afternoon when Ed deemed the path, “too gloomy”. He walked over to his husband and first born and stood next to them until one of them noticed him. Ed looked up from where he was watching Harry fix something underneath the hood. He hopped down from his little step stool and hugged his mummy around the middle. Even though Ed was only seven he was already up to Louis chest in height, it didn’t help Louis was five foot two but you could tell Ed inherited Harrys height. Louis leaned down and kissed his forehead and wrapped his free arm around him in a one armed hug.

"Are you going to the store?” Ed asked, eyeing the list in Louis hand. Harry finally looked up after hearing Ed say something. He walked over to them and pressed a kiss to Louis temple and grabbed Kay from his arms. Louis nodded at Ed and asked him if he wanted anything specific. Ed was still hugging Louis but now he could wrap both his arms around his first born. He loved giving hugs. He looked over at Harry, who was softly talking and whispering to Kayden.

"Be careful,” Louis advised after seeing Harrys dirty shirt, “he looks cute and is clean.” He said, exaggerating clean. Harry looked at him before smirking and throwing Kay into the air. Louis could feel his heart pounding, Harry did this often but it still scared the life out of him, he just cared too much for his babies. Harry looked over and brought a still giggling Kay into his chest.

"I’ve got him, I won’t drop my pretty princess,” Harry said whilst smirking at Louis, “the cutest little princess I know.” He brought Kay to eye level and started kissing all over his sweet, little cheeks. Kay was continuously giggling and Louis rolled his eyes, he leaned down and kissed Ed’s head before letting go and walking to Harry.

"If you’ll excuse us,” he said, taking Kay out of Harry’s arms and sitting him on his hip, making Harry pout, “me and my pretty baby have some shopping to do.”

"Bye, baby.” Harry gave him a peck on his lips and kissed Kay on his cherub cheeks. “Drive safe lovely.”

Louis nodded and waved goodbye, promising he would. He walked through the house to the garage where he then got Kay and himself buckled into his White Jeep – omg, not a rover? – and started his 45-minute trek to the local Whole Foods. Kay was singing the whole way while Louis was cooing at him. He loved it when his babies sang to him.

When they arrived at Whole Food Louis grabbed his bag and Kay before walking inside and grabbing a shopping cart. He put Kay in the little front seat and started to get the groceries that they needed. He got the necessities while Kay was being his usual quiet self in the front of the cart. It started to get a little hectic halfway through because Kay was tired of sitting and wanted to be with Harry. Louis tried to speed up the shopping a little before Kay would have a meltdown. They didn’t happen often, only when he was sleepy or wanted Harry. It was usually only Harry who could calm him do after having a meltdown.

"Mummy,” Kay said looking up at louis with his wide blue eyes and a small pout on his lips, “can Kay pease have chocolate?” Louis couldn’t help but smile and kiss him on the check, making kay giggle.

"Of course, you can lovely, you’ve been so good for mummy all day,” he looked for the candy aisle before looking back down at Kay. “Okay, which do you want and should we get something for Daddy and Eddy?”

Kay nodded his head yes before picking out his, after looking at Louis for conformation and then picking out Harry’s and Eds. After they got the candy, they went to the checkout line.

"Did you find everything alright today?” The young cashier asked, his eyes on Louis’ exposed stomach.

"Yes, thank you.” Louis responded while feeling slightly uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving, he just brushed it off and played with Kay’s hair while watching the screen, making sure everything was scanning correctly.

“Your total comes out to $172.93, would you like paper or plastic?” The cashier, whose name tag read, Brad, gross, asked who was still checking Louis out even though by now he has probably seen the huge rock on his left hand and the baby in the shopping cart.

"Paper please.” He responded, keeping it short and sweet while swiping his card and signing his signature on the little pad.

"Have a goodnight, cutie.” Brad said, with a smirk after putting the groceries in the bags for Louis.

Louis just gave him an emotionless stare, thanking him once again before making his way to his car.

“Some people just can’t take a hint,” he told Kay, tickling his tummy, “can they?” Kay shook his head and laughed at his Mummy.

Louis put the groceries in the back, the put Kay in his seat, making sure he was buckled before getting in and started the journey home. It was basically identical to the trip to the store, with Kay singing in his sweet voice to Louis, occasionally eating a few of his candies.

When they got back home, Louis parked in the garage before getting out and helping Kay get his seatbelt off. After his seatbelt was off, Kay was off looking for Harry, or Ed. Louis shook his head, and grabbed his bag and some of the groceries. He was sitting them down on the counter in the kitchen when he felt large hands on his wide hips.

“Mhmm” he mumbled as he felt lips on the side of his neck, turning so Harry could have more access.

"How was the store?” Harry asked in his husky voice, still kissing and gripping Louis. “Was my little baby good for mummy?”

“He was an angel, as always,” he said, pausing when Harry started sucking a little, “and the store was fine, some kid hot on me, nice to know I still got it.” He explained, he felt Harry’s grip get tighter and heard him growl into his neck.

“Baby, you’re only 22, you never lost it. But I can’t stand when someone hits on you, like they can’t see the ring on your beautiful finger.” He said, “You’re mine.” He put emphasis on the mine while grinding a little on Louis.

Louis gave a little moan and then wiggled his hips a little. “Put it away loverboy, there are groceries in the car still.”

Harry gave a laugh before letting go and getting the rest of the groceries out of the car.

And if he had a little more than the candy Louis bought him for dessert that night, well no one has to know.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the beginning of a new series! I genuinely enjoyed writing this and thinking of this idea. I hope you all like it, and if you do let me know by commenting or leaving kudos, or not and just anonymously enjoy it on your own devices. 
> 
> Btw, in this series the titles are named after the songs on Khalids newest album because I'm I trash for him right now.   
> Love you babes!
> 
> bee♡


End file.
